


the one in which they are cute

by censored



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/censored/pseuds/censored
Summary: Just before Genji was going to question her again, Sombra mumbled: “Mierda, you’re cute as hell.”Genji choked and was attempting to reply when the door opened and Angela saved him from responding. She seemed to be focused on Sombra and Genji was spared the embarrassment of Angela noticing his floundering.





	1. genji's back

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship and so after I read the very small amount of fics for them, I decided to write my own. Rarepairs, man. Probably OOC!!!
> 
> ~also!! if you enjoyed, please comment below and feel free to leave a kudo! this will let me know that people actually want to read this and I'll post more!!~

Genji watched as the blonde medic frantically moved around her work area, dressed in a white lab coat covering her simple jeans and shirt combo. He had only come to receive a quick checkup because of his incredibly recent return from Nepal, having stayed there for a month and a half. Mercy required him to visit at least once a month to ensure his cybernetics were fine. As Mei lumbered out of the infirmary with a wave, Mercy seemed to relax as her last patient was taken care of. Genji himself had not gone on the mission, but it seemed that it did not go as smoothly as planned. However, the short debrief some of Angela’s patients gave as she examined them told Genji that it was a success.

Mercy glanced around the infirmary in confusion and before Genji could ask what was wrong, she had rushed to her desk. Genji knew better than to attempt to talk to her when she was concentrating so he waited. She was shuffling through some papers with agitation for a moment before looking up at Genji, seeming surprised that he was there. 

"Genji?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know who all was on that mission?"

Genji had to think back to when he read the briefing only a couple of hours before. Once he was confident in his list, he named them off, "Mei, Junkrat, Hanzo, Sombra-"

Angela cut him off with a noise.

"Sombra! She hasn't come by to be checked over yet,” she paused to bite her lip as she seemed to consider something for a moment before hesitantly continuing, “Genji, could you go retrieve her? I do not know if she is injured or not. From my knowledge, she is comfortable with you than anyone else right now."

Thinking back to it, Sombra had not come into Angela's office yet. He nodded and swiftly left the room, trying not to think about the old Talon agent being too injured to come to the infirmary. Or about Angela’s hesitant request for him to go retrieve her. It’s wasn’t as if Angela was afraid of the hacker, as some of the other members of the base seemed to be, but perhaps what the doctor believed would be best if she was too injured.

He quickly made his way towards her room, stepping around people with ease. Usually, he would stop and maybe acknowledge them. However, with the possibility that a teammate’s life was on the line, he didn’t want to take the chance. Despite Sombra being an ex-Talon agent, Genji was not rude to her. But, he had to admit that he hadn’t seen much of her because of his departure. The hacker had arrived a week before he had left, but he remembers bonding with her in that brief time. The cyborg did not know what she had been doing while he was gone, but he vividly remembers their discussions. Her interest in his cybernetics had made him quickly become friends with the hacker. Violet eyes watched his smooth movements in fascination, no judgment at all in her admiration. He had returned the interest, once he discovered that her reasons for being affiliated with Talon had been only for collecting information in her own personal quest. He understood the desire to seek out a goal that was difficult to achieve. Their talks were comforting and Genji had thought she was easy to communicate to. Genji, himself, had never been less than nice to her, but others did not have the same courtesy. He had noticed that they openly insulted her and stated their distrust in all of her actions. Genji frowned at the thought.

Her door was the same as all of the others, the only distinguishing feature was the purple coloring on the keypad used to unlock it. She must have hacked it, he absentmindedly thought. Genji leaned in closer to the door, wondering if he could hear any movement behind it. There were sounds of painful breaths. He knocked. 

A moment's hesitation before a small, “Who is it?” 

“Genji. Angela asked me to retrieve you to be checked over for injuries from the mission,” he responded.

There wasn’t any response, so Genji continued, “Are you alright?”

More hesitation, “Is Angela...mad?”

Genji was confused but enlightened her, “She’s not mad, just worried that you got injured.”

“Do you go to her after every mission?” she asked him.

“Yes. Visible injury or not, she requires you to get a checkup.”

Genji heard quiet cursing, seemingly in Spanish, before she questioned him again.

“Genji?”

“Yes?”

“I can’t...walk,” she quietly said, but he still heard it.

“What?” Genji questioned, shocked. He didn’t expect her to be so injured that she couldn’t move correctly. 

“...When you see, you’ll understand. If Angela wants to see me, I’m going to need some assistance to get to her.”

“I can help you. Open the door?” Genji asked, softly. 

He heard another sigh, then the door silently swung open a crack. 

Genji lightly pushed the door open, to see the standardized room all Overwatch agents received, only computers and computer parts covered all surfaces. On the plain couch sat Sombra, dressed in only a black tank top and purple shorts, her arms and legs were revealed. Or they would have been. Her left arm, from the shoulder down, was a prosthetic. It was colored like her suit, and Genji was shocked to realize he had only ever seen her in full uniform. His gaze left her arms to glance at her legs. Her left was real, but the right was missing. Genji saw the black and purple colored prosthetic sitting on the table in front of her. Then he noticed the blood. It was splattered on the leg and Genji followed the trail to Sombra’s skin. 

She flinched as Genji suddenly appeared in front of her. He looked at her apologetically but lingered when he noticed her face was pale and sweating. It seemed to be discolored with a bruise around her eye, as well. A glance down at her shortened thigh revealed too much blood.

He looked back up at her and tried to ignore the pain in his chest when he saw fear in her eyes, “We need to get you to Angela. Quickly. I will have to carry you. Is that alright?”

She sucked in a breath and flinched again before nodding. There was a high probability that her ribs had been damaged, he realized with a sharp sensation of guilt and anger. Someone should have checked on her or even noticed she was hurt. Instead, they only informed Angela of their own small cuts and bruises, ignoring life-threatening injuries to their other teammate. Sombra had somehow run into the most difficulty on the mission, probably ambushed when she was sent to retrieve the information. He felt somewhat responsible for this as he could have made sure someone from the mission or himself was sent to assist her on the mission. Genji wasted no time in placing a gentle arm around her back and another under her leg. 

“Ready?” he asked, bracing himself to lift her weight as gently as he could.

“Yeah,” she breathed out, face twisted in pain. 

Genji lifted her, being mindful of other injuries that she did not point out and her possibly broken ribs. Once lifted, he turned and swiftly left her room, door swinging shut behind him by her command. As he carried her, Genji heard a small, “I missed you,” coming from the hacker. He smiled sadly and replied, “I missed you, too.”

The hallways back to Angela’s were thankfully empty, either it had gotten too late for anyone to be out, or a meal was taking place. Genji had lost track of the time. 

Sombra groaned in his arms and his pace quickened until he arrived at the infirmary doors. The glass door revealed Angela, pacing back in forth in worry, papers in hand. She glanced up at the movement Genji had made and rushed over to open the door. Genji carefully maneuvered Sombra through the door and gently placed her on the bed. To her credit, the blond did not seem all that surprised at Sombra’s prosthetics. When he moved to step back, Sombra grabbed his hand, her eyes still clenched with pain. With a shock, he realized that she had grabbed his real hand, a sensation he had not felt in a long time. The warm contact made his chest feel odd.

Angela immediately began to frantically move about the room, gathering materials. “Sombra, what happened?”

She hissed out a breath from between her teeth before rushing out an answer, “Shot. Went through my prosthetic and into my leg. Pretty sure the bullet is still in there.”

“Angela, I suspect a damaged rib. Her breathing is too shallow and choppy,” Genji informed, ignoring the look Sombra gave him. He couldn’t decipher it.

“Sombra, I need you to take off your shirt so I can tell if the rib is broken or not. It might have punctured one of your lungs,” Angela told her, as she disinfected the damaged leg.

Genji still held her hand as it tightened around his. 

“Okay,” she gasped out, reluctantly withdrawing her hand from Genji’s, slowly moving to remove her tank top. Leaving her in a simple black sports bra. Genji felt his face redden a bit at the site, but it quickly diminished as he and Angela both noticed the purple bruise, decorated with yellow, on her side.

Angela pulled her hands away from Sombra’s leg and tapped her ear, “Ana, infirmary. Now.”

There was about a minute of Angela silently collecting more materials now that she needed to fix Sombra’s ribs too. Sombra’s hand had found its way into Genji’s again, without him noticing initially, and he found that he did not mind. 

Ana appeared at the door, immediately spotting Sombra and walking swiftly towards her, “What happened?”

“She got injured on the mission and no one thought to tell me. Thankfully I sent Genji to check on her,” Angela distractedly replied, anger present in her voice. Genji was going to take responsibility to reprimand Sombra’s teammates on that mission, however, it seemed that they were going to have to face Angela’s fury instead.

“Broken ribs and bullet wound to leg?” Ana guessed, moving to retrieve tweezers from the tray near the bed.

Angela nodded and muttered, “Lung might have been punctured.”

Upon hearing this, Genji realized he had tightened his grip on the hacker’s hand, fear coursing through his body. Angela and Ana knew what they were doing, he reminded himself. Ana has a patient and steady hand that will easily remove the bullet. Angela is a trained professional, able to fix someone as damaged as himself. Calmness washed over him as the medics got to work.

Genji watched as Sombra’s breath hitched and she winced whenever one of the two women pressed too hard on her wounds. Angela stepped back, satisfied with the bandages effectively wrapping the hacker’s broken ribs. Cadeoulous staff in hand, a stream of golden light flowed into Sombra’s bandaged chest. A moment later, the hacker’s breathing was sounding less pained and was coming easier than it had been. Angela deactivated the staff and quickly switched to evaluate the dark bruise on the hacker’s cheekbone. Sombra gave a short, small pained noise and tightened her hand around Genji’s a moment before Ana stood up from her kneeling with a bullet enclasped in the tweezers. 

“Narrowly missed her artery, but managed to get stuck between two tendons,” the elder woman explained, setting down the bullet, “Despite all the blood, it was a narrow entry hole. However, the area surrounding the hole is much too damaged for stitches. The shot was too close ranged.”

“Thank you, Ana,” Angela smiled and Ana nodded.

“Tough girl,” Ana commented, smirking at the purple haired girl.

“Yeah, well, believe it or not, Talon was not as forgiving regarding injuries,” Sombra snapped back, albeit tiredly. 

“What do you mean?” Angela asked, readying her Caduceus staff to set and heal the hacker’s cheekbone and leg.

“No trustworthy medic. Had to mend yourself or die. Gabe always helped me stitch myself back up. He was always better at sewing than I ever was,” she lazily smiled, eyes drooping slightly. The cyborg suspected that Ana had injected her something.

Genji, if he had not met the man himself, would not have believed that Gabriel Reyes, also known as the Reaper, could sew. He had known the wraith could sew, but his caring for the hacker was moderately surprising. 

“Alright, Sombra. After next mission, injured or not, I want you to come to see me immediately. Today, it seems you had a lucky break. The bullet did not hit your artery and despite having three broken ribs, only one minorly punctured one of your lungs. Your zygomatic arch was also fractured,” Angela firmly told her, Caduceus staff at her side.

Sombra gave a tiny nod, and Genji took another glance at the Latina’s face. Her cheekbone was heavily bruised and swollen. It was also then that Genji realized that the cybernetics decorating her head connected to the back of her neck, out of his sight. They were usually concealed by the heavy coat she wore when in uniform.

“Were your cybernetics damaged?” Genji asked the nearly unconscious girl, seeing Angela and Ana focus on Sombra again out of the corner of his eye.

“Nah,” she murmured, “If they were, I’d be paralyzed.”

Genji startled at that information and glanced at the other woman, who looked just as surprised as he did.

“What?” Angela asked Sombra.

“My spine,” Sombra started, words quiet and her eyes closed, “My cybernetics are connected to my spine.”

Drooping violet eyes lazily flickered to Angela and a sigh escaped the hacker’s lips. She raised her prosthetic arm and typed something into the air. Instantly, the purple light revealed a scan over Sombra’s body, the only trouble spots being her leg, face, and ribs. 

“We are discussing this later,” Angela sternly said, before softening her voice, “Since you lost so much blood, the sedative Ana gave you will take full effect after I heal you. You need the rest. Periodically, I will heal you again until you are fully healed and awake.”

Sombra squeezed Genji’s hand again and said a soft, “Okay.”

Angela began to heal her using her Caduceus staff, the golden light brightening the white room significantly. A minute later, Sombra was unconscious and her hand laid limp in Genji’s own. 

Ana confirmed with Angela that she was not needed anymore before stating that she would clean up the blood in Sombra’s room. The elder woman left and the room was silent, only disrupted by Sombra’s soft breathing.

Every time Angela would glance at the unconscious hacker, her face would morph into anger.

“Angela, you can go do what you need to do. I can watch her,” Genji offered. 

She looked at Genji, evaluating him for a moment, before she nodded, “Comm me if anything happens.”

After she swiftly left the infirmary, Genji watched the easy, but still shallow, breaths rising in Sombra’s chest. A peaceful look was on her face despite the dark bruise on her cheek. Not even three minutes after Angela had departed, Reaper pushed open the door with a growl.

The wraith paused when he saw Genji sitting there. 

“Gabriel,” Genji acknowledged with a nod.

Reaper growled before replying, “Genji.”

Reaper glanced at Sombra, taking in her dreadful appearance. Skin lighter than usual from the blood loss, face swollen, chest wrapped, and her prosthetic missing from her damaged leg. He stepped forward, close enough to feel for a pulse on her neck and brush her hair out of her face. Genji thought it was a deeply caring motion, almost fatherly, but did not comment on it.

“What happened,” he growled out.

“She was on a mission. Fractured zygomatic arch, three broken ribs, one punctured her lung minorly, and a bullet in her leg. She has not told us what happened, but if I had to guess it would be that she was ambushed when she was alone,” Genji told him. He kept out the part about her teammates not knowing she was injured. He didn’t want Gabriel to murder any members of Overwatch.

After a beat of silence, almost hesitant, Gabriel asked,”Did her cybernetics get damaged?”

Genji shook his head, “We asked and she said no.”

“Do you know who did this?”

“I don’t know the details of the mission,” Genji responded carefully, aiming to not further upset the man.

Reaper touched Sombra’s forehead gently before turning to leave, hand touching his ear as he went, “Jack. I need details on the latest mission…”

The ninja felt brief apprehension about what the ex-Talon member was going to do to the people who hurt Sombra, but decided that they probably deserved it in one way or another, and Jack would attempt to stop him. Shortly after Reaper left, Genji felt himself start to nod off and glanced at the clock on the wall. 3:21 A.M. He felt slight satisfaction at imaging that Mercy had probably pulled Sombra’s teammates out of bed to reprimand them. 


	2. the next day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji felt slight satisfaction at the thought of Mercy dragging them out of bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I've already written like 20 pages of this but this chapter is pretty short anyway, enjoy (hopefully)!

Genji awoke to Angela lightly tapping on his shoulder. His eyes opened to see his hand still clasped with Sombra’s. He sat up and blinked blearily at the blonde in question.

“It’s almost 10:00 A.M. I can watch over her while you freshen up,” she explained.

Genji glanced at Sombra. Her cheek was still heavily bruised, chest still wrapped, and leg still damaged, albeit less so than earlier that morning. He hesitated.

“Genji, I will comm you if anything should happen. She will be fine under my care.”

He finally relented, “Fine. Don’t let anyone see her, though. Unless it’s Reaper. But I have a feeling he is on a personal mission.”

Angela raised an eyebrow at him.

“Gabriel cares for her deeply. His personal mission is to kill those who did this to her if Jack let him. I do not think the others should see her in this condition,” he paused, “She tends to influence others to see her as untouchable and I don’t think it is our decision to ruin that.”

Angela looked into his eyes for a moment before nodding, “I will lock the doors once you leave.”

Genji took another glance at Sombra. Her skin was beginning to regain some color and her breathing looked easier.

He left the infirmary.

\---

Once he had showered and gotten dressed in casual clothing, keeping his weapons on him as usual, Genji needed food. He debated going off base, quickly dismissing the idea when he remembered the stares he got for his appearance and the understanding that he would have to face his teammates eventually. 

A silent walk through empty corridors brought him to the large room. Noise was heard from the inside, the loud chatter of the Overwatch agents. Genji hesitated for a moment before pushing the door open. 

No one looked up as he entered, the room was too loud to hear the door. As Genji looked over the smiling and laughing faces of the agents, his mind wandered to Sombra, laying alone in an empty infirmary. He quickly got some food and made his way to the loudest table, where Tracer and Reinhardt were excitedly discussing something. The seat across from Jack was empty, so he quietly sat down, a frown on his face. Noticing Reaper was missing from the table, Genji gained a small smile on his face. It seemed as though Reaper was getting vengeance on those who hurt the wraith's surrogate daughter. 

Tracer must have noticed his appearance because her voice rang out over everyone else, “Genji, where’ve you been, love?”

Her voice startled him from his thoughts and his hand reached for his katana, strapped under his oversized sweatshirt, but his thoughts caught up and his hand returned to his lap.

Everyone looked at him and Genji felt his frown return, “Infirmary.”

At this, those who had gone on the mission looked nervous. Genji felt slight satisfaction at the thought of Mercy dragging them out of bed. Ana, who had been sitting next to Jack, reached across the table to grasp his hand. 

Tracer, who had not been on the mission, gasped, “Are you hurt, love?

Genji shook his head, anger filling his face, “I am not the one who is injured.”

Ana squeezed his hand in comfort, whispering to him, “It is not your fault, Genji. It is theirs.”

“You all are horrible teammates,” Genji growled out, taking his hand out of Ana’s and standing up, “She almost died. Alone. I am ashamed to consider you my friends after what you have done.”

At this point, even those who had not gone on the mission looked ashamed and nervous, understanding who Genji was talking about. The cyborg gave them all one last glare before storming out of the room. Food long forgotten and stream bursting through the thin material over his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave feedback in the comments, suggestions are welcome and will be considered!
> 
> kudos are always welcomed as well


	3. wake me up before you go-go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was such a small movement, only a cyborg like Genji could have noticed it. Then they began to become more noticeable before Sombra’s eyes slowly opened in the dimmed room and she let out a small groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly surprised at the amount of feedback this got!

As Genji strode through the corridors, he considered going to the training room in order to calm down. He even entertained going to meditate in the gardens. Both ideas were eventually dismissed as he realized his legs were automatically taking him towards the infirmary. Soon arriving, he knocked quietly on the darkened glass. The door swung open after a moment of waiting. Genji slipped in and closed the door quietly behind him.

Angela was sitting at her desk, a little office off of the main room, typing rapidly. Sombra was still unconscious, however, more color had returned to her skin. Genji felt eyes watching him and glanced away from Sombra to meet Angela’s eyes.

“You really care for her, don’t you?” 

Genji thought about lying, but couldn’t bring himself too and replied, “Yes.”

Angela evaluated him for a moment before smiling and admitting “I’m glad. You deserve happiness.”

Genji felt his cheeks heat up and he ducked his head while Angela chuckled.

=======

Three days later, Genji had yet to leave Sombra’s side. She was still unconscious and Angela was beginning to worry. The day before, Reaper had returned from his little mission and Jack had to drag him out of the infirmary. It wasn’t until very late at night, after Angela had entrusted Genji to watch over Sombra and to notify her of any changes, that Sombra began to move. 

It was such a small movement, only a cyborg like Genji could have noticed it. Then they began to become more noticeable before Sombra’s eyes slowly opened in the dimmed room and she let out a small groan.

“Athena, notify Angela that Sombra is waking up,” Genji whispered.

“Genji?” Sombra muttered, eyes peering lazily at him.

“Yes, Sombra?”

She stared at him for a moment and Genji began to feel embarrassed about his appearance, an oversized sweater, and sweatpants accompanied by his messy bedhead. It was the first time she had seen him out of armor and visor, he usually didn’t wear the armor around too often, but he had been busy when she arrived and when he had returned. Just before Genji was going to question her again, Sombra mumbled: “Mierda, you’re cute as hell.” 

Genji choked and was attempting to reply when the door opened and Angela saved him from responding. She seemed to be focused on Sombra and Genji was spared the embarrassment of Angela noticing his floundering.

“Sombra! Does anything hurt? How do you feel?” Angela questioned as she began to check over Sombra’s leg.

“Nothing hurts, thank you, Mercy,” Sombra told her.

Angela shook her head, “Just call me Angela. Your leg, as well as your cheek, seem to have healed well. Ana brought your prosthetic from your room and I have made minor adjustments to make sure it fits your leg correctly. I will go retrieve it.”

Angela swiftly went to her office and Sombra glanced back at him, eyes searching his face. Finally, she looked into his eyes and said: “Thank you.”

“For what?” he asked, confused.

“For being by my side and talking to me.”

“Of course,” Genji replied, gripping her hand again. 

Angela reappeared in the room, announcing: “If it does rub or irritate the skin, please let me know and I’ll fix it. I’d like you to come in tomorrow so I can make sure that the activity did not affect the healing. We can also discuss your cybernetics then. You’re cleared to leave, but it is very early. You can either rest in here for as long as you would like, or you can go back to your quarters.”

As the blonde had been speaking, she had also been expertly reattaching Sombra’s prosthetic. The violet-haired hacker nodded and gripped Genji’s hand. 

“I think I’m going to go back to my room, Angela. Thank you for all of your help. I really appreciate it,” Sombra told her, giving a small smile. 

“Of course. You’re welcome. Just try and stay safe from now on. Oh! Reaper was worried about you, I’d let him know you’re okay as soon as you can.”

“Gabe! Oh, he’s going to be so upset,” Sombra gasped.

“Yes, he was. Now he’s just worried,” Angela told her.

“What did he do?”

“I don’t know the extent, I just know that 76 couldn’t stop him from doing it,” Genji inputted.

“Mierda. I’ll tell him right now.”

Genji and Angela watched as her fingers typed something in the air and a purple hologram appeared. They observed her type out a message, transfixed because neither had seen something like it before.

“There, he will see it when he gets up,” she chuckled softly at their expressions and turned, letting her legs hang off the side of the cot.

Genji knew he was one of the shorter males on base, the others often being over six feet tall. However, he noticed that when Sombra stood, albeit a bit unbalanced but that was quickly fixed when Sombra glanced to Genji and he put his arm around her waist for stability, she was a bit shorter than Angela. The Valkyrie herself was also one of the shorter of the females on base. 

Once Angela gave them the go-ahead, they began to make their way somewhat slowly to Sombra’s room. Sombra flicked her hand up and unlocked her door a few feet before the reached it and she stepped out of Genji’s arm to open the door.

“Lo siento for making you wait more, but I really need to shower. You can head back to your room if you’d prefer but I would really like to hear about your trip sometime if you’d be willing.”

Genji’s exposure to Reyes ensured he knew at least some Spanish, which seemed to be coming in handy with the hacker. “There’s nothing to be sorry for. I will make some tea and when you finish showering I can tell you all about my trip.”

She gave him a smile, different than the small ones she was giving in the infirmary, that made his stomach flutter. A moment later, Genji was still standing, staring, as the shower began to run. He quickly went to the small kitchenette that every room came with and began to boil some water in a small electric kettle. 

Thankfully, the tea was completed just in time for Sombra to exit the bathroom. Her bloody clothes had been replaced with black leggings and an oversized jacket mostly zipped up but still hanging off of her flesh shoulder. He gave her a bright smile and handed her a mug full of tea. She led him to the couch and faced him, sitting cross-legged, so he mimicked her. Genji told her the entire story, from the moment he left all the way to when he saw her again. 

When he finished, she asked her final question regarding his small adventure. “I’d like to meet Zenyatta, do you know when he will be on base again?”

Genji gave a small laugh, smiling as he set down his empty teacup on the coffee table. “I will ask him.”

He glanced back up at her to find her smiling at him, he gave her a questioning look and she ducked her head. “I like your smile. It’s contagious.”

Before Genji could respond, although he didn’t know what to say, Athena spoke up. “Sombra, Dr. Ziegler is requesting your presence in the infirmary.”

Sombra stood up and offered Genji a hand, “Come with?”

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are extremely appreciated! Kudos are always welcomed. All suggestions will be considered! 
> 
> Feel free to ask any questions!
> 
> -i love genji in oversized clothing leave me be-

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this so far. Feel free to talk to me about this ship and others!! I'm on tumblr: http://sl33pybear.tumblr.com/
> 
> I'm a support main so feel free to complain with me!
> 
> ~also!! if you enjoyed, please comment below and feel free to leave a kudo! this will let me know that people actually want to read this and I'll post more!!~


End file.
